deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kaede "Lucy" (Elfen Lied) vs "Saya" (Saya No Uta)
Kaede "Lucy", a diclonius, or human subspecies capable of using invisible telekinetic "vectors" to cut apart her enemies VS Saya, the stealthy, highly intelligent extradimensional alien that drove Fuminori Sakisaka to murder and cannibalism. =Combatants= Kaede "Lucy" Originally known as Kaede, "Lucy" is a diclonius, a subspecies of the human race distinguished by two conical "horn-like" projection from their head, and possessing invisible limbs called vectors, capable of vibrating fast enough to cut through flesh, and strong enough to crush objects of throw them with extreme force, and even block small caliber bullets (though not large caliber rounds). Diclonius are known to be extremely violent towards humans, however, it is never truly determined if this is nature or nurture, as "Lucy" spent much or her life held captive in a laboratory and subjected to various experiments, and during her time on the run as a child, lived in an orphanage, where she was repeatedly bullied. In spite of her nature, Lucy does make a few human friends, both in her time as a child, and when she escapes the laboratory later in life. "Lucy" was considered a "next step in evolution" by the scientist who held her captive, and was thus named after the most complete skeleton of the Australapithicus Afarensis, the early human ancestor. "Saya" "Saya" is the name given to an extradimensional alien brought into this world the experiments of a Dr. Ougai, a Japanese doctor working for the Tokyo University Hospital. Saya initially lived with Ougai, until she got loose in the hospital, feeding on cats, and eventually human infants. "Saya" met Fuminori Sakisaka in the hospital, who, because of brain damage from an accident, saw "Saya" as a normal girl, buy saw everyone else as horrific monsters and everything as covered in blood and gore. Fuminori fell in love with Saya, and under her influence, discovered a taste for human flesh. Saya and Fuminori go onto kill several people including their neighbors and one of Fuminori's friends, a woman named Oumi Takahata. Saya is capable of modifying the DNA of any species she has samples of genetic material from, and can rearrange the cells of organisms, even transforming Yoh Tsukuba, another of Fuminori's friends, into one of her species. Saya is very resiliant, being able to survive multiple gunshots and other attacks, however, severe damage, such as having a large part of her body destroyed can kill "her". For the purposes of this wiki, this includes numerous gunshots or melee attacks, explosions, acid, flash freezing, burning, and other such injuries. Depending on the ending, Saya either successfully transforms all of the human race into her species or is killed by Dr. Ryouko Tanbou, Fuminori's psychiatrist douses her in liquid nitrogen and shoots her with a sawed-off shotgun. =Weapons/Abilities= Short Range Attacks Vectors (Lucy) "Lucy's" Vectors are four invisible limbs capable of vibrating at high speeds, cutting through objects like a vibroblade, easily cutting through flesh, as well as being able to strike with destructive force, throw small to medium-sized objects at high speeds, turning mundane objects from pens to 2x4s into lethal projectiles, block small caliber ammunition and lift objects up the size of a small boat, and even lift "Lucy" into the air, giving her the ability to seem to hover. The vectors are not without their weaknesses, however, as damage to the conical, horn-like pertrusions on Lucy's head can disable her vectors, and the vectors have a maximum range of only four meters. Claws and Teeth ("Saya") Saya possesses numerous arms with sharp claws and powerful teeth, capable of literally eviscerating a man. She can also use her tentacles to strangle or break the bones her victims. 119's Edge Lucy's vector's for their greater range. Special Attacks Thrown Objects (Lucy) Lucy has shown herself to be capable of throwing objects at high velocities with her vectors, for instance, Lucy throws a pen with the force penetrate the skull and enter the brain, impacting like a bullet. In another scene, she throws multiple pieces of wood hard enough to embed them in a concrete surface. Stealth ("Saya") Saya is a master of stealth. In addition to climbing on doors and walls, she can reach is capable of compressing her body like an octopus, allowing her to squeeze into spaces only an inch tall, such as underneath a piece of furniture. She then surprise her prey and attacks with claws, teeth, and tentacles. 119's Edge Saya's Stealth for her sheer mastery of stealthy hunting. Long-Range Attacks MP5 (Lucy) The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. Acid Spit (Saya) Saya is capable of projecting a strong acid capable of damaging window glass, and presumably even flesh. 119's Edge Lucy's MP5 for its greater rate of fire. =X-Factors= Explanations *Saya is highly intelligent and can quickly absorb and store massive amounts of information. Lucy seems to have normal level intelligence Edge: Saya. *Lucy has been in more fights and has fought tougher opponents. Edge: Lucy *Saya's master of stealth gives her the Edge in stealth. Edge: Saya. *Lucy is more agile, and can use her vectors to make extended jumps and even make herself appear to hover. Saya on the other hand moves stealthily, but rather slowly. *Saya can be overpowered by a normal human, while Lucy's vectors give her superhuman strength, enough to lift a small boat with all four of them. *Saya can easily withstand and even regenerate from individual stabwounds, gunshot wounds, etc. When she turned one of Fuminori Sakisaka's old friends into one of her species, she withstood six bullets and numerous blows with a metal pipe before she died. Saya, can however, be killed by extreme body damage. She is killed with liquid nitrogen and a shotgun blast, shattering a large part of her body. Saya could presumably be also killed by fire, explosions, acid, and numerous gunshot, stab, or blunt force wounds. On the other hand, if a bullet makes it past her vectors, it may will act like a normal bullet (though if it passes through one of her vectors but is not stopped, its velocity (and thus damage) will be reduced. =Battle= Lucy walked into an abandoned hpuse, an MP5 she had taken from a dead soldier in her hands. Lucy walked down a corridor into the living room, filled with battered furniture. Suddenly, something slid out from under the couch, a space of less than an inch. The creature looked like an amorphous mass of tentacles, with sharp claws on the end. Saya struck with a clawed tentacle, cutting a gash in Lucy's side and knocking the MP5 out of her hands. Saya then pushed Lucy down with her tentacles and said something in a scratch voice with sounded something like "Don't struggle, I will all be over soon". "Yes, it will", Lucy said, "FOR YOU!". Lucy lashed out with her vectors, slicing off several of Saya's tentacles and knocking her backwards. Saya got back up and shot back with a stream of acid. Lucy raised her vectors, blocking most of the acid, but a small amount got on her stomach, burning right through her clothing and into her flesh with a hissing sound. Lucy ignored the pain, what little acid had gotten onto her had only burned a shallow hole. Lucy grabbed the MP5 with one of her vectors and pinned Saya to the ground with another. Lucy then emptied all 30 rounds into Saya's body. For good measure, Lucy then thrust her vector's into Saya, then pulled them out in opposite directions, causing her body to explode, covering the walls with pieces of her body. Lucy walked away from the room, turning her back on the stains on the wall that had once been Saya. '''WINNER: Kaede "Lucy" Category:Blog posts